


Burger Diner 69

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Once Stiles was out the door he called Deaton. “Hey, who’s this new asshole leading the pack?”“Stiles, what did you do?” Deaton asked.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093685
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214
Collections: Sterek Goodness, Teen Wolf Bingo





	Burger Diner 69

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for Teen Wolf Bingo square: **Wrong Number**

“Hello, is this Burger Diner 69?” Stiles asked.

“No, wrong number,” a man on the other end of the line replied.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m very sure,” the man replied and hung up.

“Okay, rude,” Stiles said to himself as all he could hear was the dial tone.

He was certain he had the right number. He’d called there before, right?

Whatever, he was starving and he had a pack meeting to get to. He’d just have to stop for something on the way. Picking up his keys he headed out the door.

On the way to his jeep he got a phone call from Scott. “Where are you, dude? There’s a pack meeting right now.”

“I know! I just need to grab myself something to eat, then I’ll be there,” Stiles replied.

“You better hurry. Derek looks pissed.”

“Who’s Derek?”

“Oh, right, you haven’t met him before,” Scott replied. “I forgot to tell you the Hales are back in town. He’s the new Alpha.”

“Oh, okay. Tell him I’ll be there as soon as my hunger is no longer an issue,” Stiles told him, closing his phone.

He stopped at the first diner he saw and bought something he could eat during the drive. When he got to the house he noticed a black Camaro parked in his spot and blocked it with his jeep.

Stiles finished eating his food in the driveway before entering the pack meeting.

“Nice of you to finally show up, Stilinski,” the alpha snarked at him. “You could have eaten here if it was that important.”

Stiles scoffed but said nothing as he went and sat next to his best friend.

The alpha stared at him as he asked, “I already know that Jackson is half Kanima and half werewolf, Lydia is a Banshee, but what are you, Stilinksi?”

“You’re the alpha; you figure it out.” Stiles replied. He could hear whispers from the rest of the pack and already felt it was a waste of time coming to the meeting. The alpha clearly didn’t want him there.

“Fine, until I do you’re not allowed to take part in pack meetings,” the alpha told him.

Stiles stood and faced the alpha. “Fine by me, and if you and the pack get in trouble don’t bother calling me for help.”

“You’re human. You probably can’t save yourself, never mind anyone else, from any trouble as it is. You almost fell over just walking in here,” the alpha sneered at him.

“Adios,” Stiles said to Scott and left.

Once Stiles was out the door he called Deaton. “Hey, who’s this new asshole leading the pack?”

“Stiles, what did you do?” Deaton asked.

“I didn’t do anything! Why do you think I did something? Besides, you’re the one who told me only alphas know about who the druid in the pack is. This one is lacking that knowledge and I won’t provide him with it,” Stiles replied.

“But, Stiles, you are not a druid. You are a spark. You are more powerful than any emissary I’ve ever known,” Deaton told him.

“It’s his loss. Maybe you should be the one helping the pack. Scott said something about your old friends, the Hales. Anyway, I’m done.”

“Wait… I guess the Hales are back in town then. By any chance do you know which one’s the new alpha?”

“I think Scott said his name was Derek. But it’s not my problem anymore,” Stiles replied.

“Stiles, just be careful. You don’t want to stir things up. If the Hales are back they’re probably going to find out what you are. You need to be careful,” Deaton warned him.

“The alpha started it by being an asshole! Anyway, maybe to pass the time I’ll help my dad with some of his open cases, just to keep busy,” Stiles said, ending the call.

Deaton sighed heavily, mumbling to himself, “This won’t end well.”

The next day Stiles tried making a call to his favorite diner again, hoping to place an order.

The phone rang and rang for ages until it was eventually picked up. Stiles sighed in frustration.

“Finally! Do you know how long it took you to answer?” Stiles asked.

“Who is this?” the same voice from the day barked at him.

“I’m calling to place an order,” Stiles replied. “This is Burger Diner 69, right?”

“It’s the weirdo from yesterday, Laura! Do you want to deal with him?” Stiles heard the guy shout, which, again, rude.

Another voice, a woman this time, came on the line and told him, “You need to go check with this diner place you’re looking for, I think they changed their number.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. That guy from before just hung up on me yesterday,” Stiles told her.

“That guy is my brother,” the woman replied. “By the way, are you single?” she asked.

“I am, and I’m also starving,” Stiles responded.

“So, what’s your name?” the woman asked, ignoring her brother in the background.

“Stiles, and I’m guessing yours is Laura, right? I heard your brother say that name just before he palmed me off on you,” Stiles replied.

“That’s right, I’m Laura, and my brother's name is Derek,” Laura told him.

“You’re the Hales?” Stiles asked, wondering where his luck had gone.

“Yes, we are… you heard about us, Stiles?” Laura asked as Derek took the phone from her.

“Unfortunately, yes, I did. But I guess it doesn’t matter anymore,” Stiles replied.

“He’s right, Laura. He’s just a fragile human that will probably get killed by the next supernatural threat that comes to Beacon Hills,” Derek said to Laura, but Stiles heard it anyway through the phone.

Stiles hung up the phone, pissed that this new guy, this _Derek Hale_ , thought so little of him.

A few moments later he received a text message from an unidentified number that read _This is Laura, can we talk?_

_Laura, I’m not in the mood right now. Maybe later?_ he sent back.

_Sure… now I have your number._

Stiles sighed heavily. He was fed up with the Hales, especially the Derek guy.

“Stiles, where are you?” he heard his dad call out just then.

“My room. Wait, why are you not at work?” Stiles asked as he opened the door to his room, facing his dad.

“Just got back,” his dad shrugged. “How are you doing, kiddo? Have you eaten anything today? You look thin,” Noah fretted. “Hey, there’s a new restaurant just opened in town. What do you say we go check it out?”

“I’ve been trying to order from the Burger Diner 69, but it seems they changed their phone number and the Hales got their old one. But, yes, Dad, I’d love to go with you and check out this new place,” Stiles told him.

“The diner moved to a new place,” Noah told him. The Hales have been helping out around town since they got back. Have you met any of them?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” Stiles replied.

“Did they do something to you?” Noah asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered,” Stiles assured him with a smile.

“Good, then let’s go check out this restaurant,” Noah told him, pleased with his son, knowing he could take care of himself.

Stiles spends the next several days home alone or at the sheriff’s station helping his dad with cases. Scott hardly calls him anymore, not since the Hales came back and started running things again. It seems the pack and its new alpha don’t want him around, but it’s okay, he’s actually enjoying having some time to himself.

One morning he’s in the kitchen preparing himself a large breakfast, seeing as he’s got nothing more important to do. He’s no longer the pack research guy, after all. He figures if that’s how Hale wants it then that’s how he can have it. Stiles needs to take care of himself first now. He doesn’t hear his phone ringing and ringing up in his bedroom.

Bringing his breakfast up to his room he sees he has five missed calls, three from his dad, one from Laura and one from Scott.

He figures if it’s something important they’ll call again and starts to eat his food only to see his phone light up with another call from his dad.

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, are you all right? I tried to call you several times.”

“I’m fine. I was downstairs making breakfast.”

“That’s good, son. Listen, have you heard from any of the Hale pack recently?”

“No, should I have?”

“Are you not in the pack?” Noah asked.

“No, the alpha sort of kicked me out, believing that I’m only a human…” Stiles replied.

“But you’re human with perks, right?” Noah asked.

“I’m more than that, Dad,” Stiles replied, sighing. “What’s wrong with the pack anyway?”

“You’re not going to believe it, but they got themselves in trouble with a witch. There’s lots of hurt wolves out there, even if it is mostly just their pride. Oh, and Deaton was out of town when this happened,” Noah replied.

“Maybe I should visit the pack, just to see how they’re doing. Thanks, Dad, I’ll see you later.”

After thanking his dad, he ended the call then called Laura, wanting to know what she knew about what caused the pack to get hurt.

“Laura, it’s Stiles. I saw that you called,” Stiles said as soon as the call was picked up, not even waiting for Laura to say hello.

When the person on the other end of the line spoke, however, the voice wasn’t Laura’s. “Stiles as in Stiles Stilinski?”

“Yes, who is this?” Stiles asked, not recognizing the voice at all.

“I’m Peter, Derek and Laura’s uncle. You’re the sheriff’s son?” Peter asked.

“I am. Now where’s Laura? I saw that she called me,” Stiles demanded. The voice from the other side gave him a bad vibe.

“She’s around. So what’s the deal with you and the alpha?” Peter asked.

“Why don’t you ask him? I don’t care, it’s not my problem anymore, not since the alpha kicked me out of the pack,” Stiles replied.

“And what exactly is, or was, your role in the pack?” Peter enquired.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business. Besides, I’m working alone now. I don’t need the Hale pack.” With that Stiles hung up the phone.

He took his keys, locked the house and drove over to the pack house. Maybe one of the unhurt pack members could tell him what happened, what really happened.

Pulling up to the house Stiles parked the car, mostly blocking the other car that had taken over his parking space, and walked up to the door of the house.

“Who are you?” a man asked him.

“I just want to check on my friends,” Stiles replied, not recognizing the man’s voice as he hadn’t paid much attention to it before.

“Oh, so you’re the famous Stiles that Derek talks about all the time!” the man said.

“Who are you again?” Stiles asked.

“I’m Peter. Forgot me already?” Peter taunted him.

“So, Peter, what happened to the pack that so many got hurt? How come the alpha couldn’t protect them?” Stiles snarled at him.

“Look, Deaton was out of town and they had a little trouble with a witch. The witch asked for a spark, not the emissary, so even if Deaton had been in town he couldn’t have helped anyway,” Peter replied. Sizing him up, he added, “So, what are you, Stiles?”

“I’m just a fragile human, according to Derek. I could be killed any time the pack has to fight, or so he says. There, you got your answers,” Stiles replied, pushing past him and rushing inside the house. The sight that greets him is not one he was expecting, to say the least. He doesn't believe what he sees at first, not until it clicks with him that the witch probably cursed them all. Then he bursts into laughter, his spark recognizing the members of the pack.

“Oh, by ‘hurt‘ you meant ‘cursed’!” Stiles said, struggling not to start laughing again. “Ooh, is that the great Alpha Derek?” he teased, spotting the alpha.

“Wait, you can see them?” Peter asks, Laura appearing behind him when she heard Stiles’ voice.

“Of course I can,” Stiles replied. “Why? Can you not see them? I thought werewolf eyes could see everything.”

“I guess the witch cast a spell so we wouldn’t be able to tell them who was who,” Laura replied.

“So, which one is Derek?” Peter asked.

Stiles walked over to what would have appeared to an outsider to be simply a collection of interesting artwork but which in reality was the pack, transformed into a variety of artifacts. Lifting one to examine it before he handed it to Peter, he said, “This is the so-called alpha. Pretty, don’t you think? I guess the witch that cursed them has good taste in art. I should thank her personally.”

“Stiles, who the hell are you?” Peter asked.

“Me? I’m just human,” Stiles replied innocently, before adding, “Since you’re here, make yourself useful and take care of the pack while I’m gone. Maybe grab a duster and make them shine, huh?”

“Where are you going?” Laura asked.

“There’s somewhere I need to be,” Stiles replied as he hurried out of the house.

“He’s lying about something,” Peter told her.

“That doesn’t matter at the moment. Right now, weird as all this is, we need to take care of the pack,” Laura reminded him.

Stiles hurried out to his jeep and drove as close to the Nemeton as he could before jumping out and walking the rest of the way. He knew he would need all the power the tree could give him if he wanted to make the witch return his best friend and the rest of the pack to their normal selves.

Stiles took the power he needed from the Nemeton, feeling it surge through his veins he walked through the preserve to where he knew the witch was hiding. Stiles knew his way around Beacon Hills better than anyone. He was the one with the power, the one who knew everything about the town. He was more powerful than Scott, or even his dad, knew.

“What are you doing here, spark?” the witch asked as she noticed the breach of her ward.

“Restore the Hale pack to their natural condition,” Stiles replied, his eyes shining gold, sparks emanating from his hands. “As much I love your taste in art, they need to return to normal,” he added with a smile.

“Do you think I proved my point and that they’ve learned their lesson?” the witch asked him.

“Probably, but they don’t know about me, that I’m a spark, so let’s keep it between us for now,” Stiles replied.

“It won’t last much longer,” she said. “They’ll find out who you are eventually.”

“I know, but the alpha is the only one that needs to know. But I don’t think he has the eyes to see,” Stiles told her.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” the witch replied, disappearing into thin air as Stiles left the den she’d been hiding in.

Stiles walked back to his jeep, the power still pumping through him, ready to act just in case the witch didn’t return the pack to normal. In the meantime, though, he would keep it hidden. No one needed to know.

He drove back to the Hale pack house, not knowing if he would be welcome, but at least wanting to see with his own eyes that the pack were themselves again.

“What’s he doing here?” Derek’s voice resounded through the room as soon as he saw Stiles.

“So ungrateful. Don’t worry, I’ll be on my way soon. Next time, ask for Deaton,” Stiles replied to him before turning to Peter who was watching him closely. “So much for pretty artifacts. You should have made him shine more.”

With that, Stiles left in a hurry, anger radiating off him.

Peter could see the spark shining like an aura around Stiles as he spoke and wondered why his nephew couldn’t see it.

“Derek, did you know you had a spark in your pack?” Peter asked in wonder.

“No, how would I have a spark? I know that Deaton is the emissary. Can I have both in the same pack?” Derek asked.

“Nephew, as much as I love you, I think that you need to open your eyes and your mind and see,” Peter replied. “Who knows if he will help or not the next time you or your pack need him?”

Derek turned around to look at the pack. Singling out Scott, he asked, “Did you know about Stiles?”

“I did, but it was his choice whether or not to tell you. He talked to Deaton about it and he said Stiles needed to be careful about anyone finding out he was a spark, including you. So he just followed his lead,” Scott replied.

Derek sighed and then spotted his sister. “Did you know about him?”

“No, but Peter had his suspicions when Stiles called round earlier to see what was wrong with the pack. I guess you should have used your eyes before acting as harshly as you did towards him.”

“I’ve made a mistake, haven’t I?” Derek asked.

“Oh, yes. You didn’t even see the spark of the pack in front of you, just because he didn’t say it out loud,” Peter replied.

“I guess I should apologize.”

“In that case, you better call or send him a text,” Laura suggested. “I have his number after the wrong number thing.”

Laura gave him the number and he called it from his phone.

“I got voicemail. Are you sure it's the right number?” Derek asked her.

“Let me try. Hopefully he won’t filter my call to voicemail,” Scott said, pulling out his phone and hitting Stiles’ number in the hope he would take his call.

“Mine is also going straight to voicemail,” he said after letting the phone ring for a while. “I hope nothing’s happened to him.”

“I better catch up with him then,” Derek said.

“Do you know where he lives?” Scott asked.

“I don’t. Show me the way?”

“Of course. Maybe we could catch him on my bike,” Scott suggested. Catching sight of Derek raising his eyebrows in disbelief at the thought of Scott’s bike being able to catch up with Stiles’ jeep, especially after the head start it had had, he quickly changed his tune. “Or maybe your car would be faster.”

They left in a hurry, Derek driving as Scott guided him, but when they reached the Stilinski home Stiles’ jeep was nowhere in sight, just the sheriff’s cruiser.

“He should be here by now,” Scott said as they got out of the Camaro.

They walked to the door and Derek knocked on it. It took a while for the sheriff to open it.

“Hale, Scott, what brings you two here?” the sheriff asked.

“Stiles left before us. We thought he’d be here already,” Scott replied.

“I need to apologize to him,” Derek explained.

“I think you need to apologize to him as well, Scott. He was alone all this time,” the sheriff told a shamefaced Scott before nodding at Derek.

“I’m sure he’s all right. Stiles just has a lot on his mind lately. He probably needed some time to clear his head,” the sheriff said, going back into the house and closing the door after him, leaving the two wolves staring at it in shock.

“What just happened?” Derek asked.

“I guess he’s not at home,” Scott mumbled. “Where do you think he could be?”

“Do you know his scent?” Derek asked.

“Yes! How did I not think of that?” Scott asked.

Derek smiled, but diplomatically chose to say nothing.

“I think I have something of his at home,” Scott said, starting to walk in the direction of his house, Derek hurrying after him. “When he stayed over, sometimes he would forget a shirt or two. Maybe because of his ADHD.”

“Okay, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary, after all,” Derek said as he heard a vehicle pull up and park beside the cruiser.

“He’s here!” Scott said, dashing over to the jeep. “Where has he been all this time?” Scott wondered.

“Stiles!” Scott said, but Stiles seemed tired, not paying any attention to him as he opened the front door of the house and promptly closed it in their faces. “I guess we better check on him tomorrow instead,” said a dejected Scott.

“He looked pretty tired, but I finally saw what Peter meant. I finally opened my eyes and saw what was right in front of me,” Derek confided in him. “I guess I’ll try calling him tomorrow, or maybe call round and see if he’ll let me in,” he continued, walking over to his car. “You going to be okay or do you want to come back to the pack house?” he asked Scott.

“I think I’ll just go home,” Scott said. “My mom should be home any minute. Thanks, though.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow,” Derek said as he drove away.

The next morning Derek called the number his sister had given him again.

“Hello, is this Stiles? I’m looking for Stiles.”

“Wrong number, dude,” a familiar voice said before unceremoniously hanging up.

Derek kept calling, again and again, hoping that in time Stiles might talk to him and not hang up immediately.

“Stiles, I’m sorry, all right?” Derek pleaded, not knowing if this would be just another time Stiles hung up on him or not.

“What do you want?”

“To say I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you and to ask if you maybe wanted to have dinner with me. I’d pay for whatever you want to eat at Burger Diner 69…” Derek asked hesitantly.

“This isn’t a joke, right?” Stiles asked, almost as hesitantly.

“Not a joke. I’ll buy you anything you want, I promise,” Derek replied.

“Okay, it’s a date,” Stiles said.

“What time should I pick you up?” Derek asked.

“Seven o’clock works for me, if it works for you. And next time we split the bill,” Stiles replied.

“Both those things work for me,” Derek agreed readily.

“Good. See you tonight then,” Stiles said, hanging up with a lot more decorum this time.

Just then his dad knocked on his door. “Is everything all right?” he asked.

“I think everything will be just fine, Dad,” Stiles replied. “Oh, and, Dad? I have a date tonight,” he grinned.

“That’s good to hear,” Noah said. “Let me guess, it’s with the Hale kid, yeah?”

“Yeah, Dad, it’s Derek Hale.”

“Good. Is he buying?”

“You bet, but I told him that next time we’ll split.”

“Good, I’m glad I taught you at least some manners. And maybe I’ll get the chance to meet the mighty Derek Hale properly now he’s dating my son.”

“DAADD…” Stiles whined at his father's teasing as he texted Laura _You owe me $15. Your brother is going on a date with me tonight_.

_Fine. It’ll be the best $15 I ever spent. I hope the two of you have fun_. Laura texted back.

Stiles smiled and couldn’t wait for the date.

**The End!**


End file.
